Supernatural Creatures of Alyon
There are beings of Alyon with terrifying power, shocking speed, and wondrous abilities. Illithids are powerful mindbending psions while dragons are near-unstoppable forces of destruction. However, there are other beings that are even more outlandish. Some are terrible, hideous, evil. Some are benevolent, beautiful, good. Beings that were and are made through unconvential methods (i.e. birth.), or are born through unsual conditions within the world of Alyon are considered 'supernatural creatures'. Some, but not all, of these creatures are listed below. Major Supernatural Creatures. *Vampires (Vampyres) A vampire is an undead creature and the only undead that is not governed by Aegrathor, God of the Dead. A human or humanoid can become a vampire, and looks as it did in life, but with paler skin, haunting red eyes, and a feral cast to its features. A new vampire is created when another vampire drains the life out of a living creature. Vampires are drawn to feed on the blood of the living, and can only survive on blood. A vampire retains all the abilities it had in life, and also becomes super-humanly strong, fast, and durable plus it gains the ability to drain blood and life energy, and to dominate other creatures with its gaze. Staking a vampire, exposing it to sunlight, and setting it on fire are the only known was to destroy one. Running water and sigils of the Gods of Light will deter them. *Lycans (Children Of The Moon.) These beings are often confused with werewolves. The two ARE kin, but are seperate races. The true Children Of The Moon are born under the light of the full moon by other Children, while werewolves are created through a lycan's bite. Lycans are bigger, stronger, less prone to their animalistic instincts than their brethren. Lycans have the capability to shift their form at will and possess none of the weaknesses of their kin, though they can be killed by conventially fatal methods to a greater degree (i.e. stabbing a lycan through the heart will kill it, but it usually takes multiple blows.). While in their beast form, lycans' strength is greater than that even of a Behemoth and it is faster than the vampire. Its senses are like that of a wolf's and it retains its human mind even while in beast form. In their human or humanoid form, the only discernible differences are the eyes. Both lycans and werewolves, in their non-beast forms, possess the eyes of the wolf. Lycans' eyes are usually pale grey or white while werewolves' are generally yellow. *Elementals Elementals are the purest form of what non-scientific peoples consider the basic building blocks of matter. They are intelligent, self-aware entities that are made up of the matter of their home plane. They can be summoned to any plane of existence, except the plane of concordance to their element. For example, summoning a fire elemental to the Elemental Plane of Water would take more magical power than mortals can conceivably wield. Stronger elementals can even shift their form into a more humanoid body that is in accordance to their element. For example, a powerful earth elemental can assume the guise of an elf, due to the elves' natural affinity with the earth. *Banshees A banshee is a female phantom, embodying the essence of hideousness. Banshees are the spirits of strongwilled, selfish humanoids. They are undead creatures who delights in bringing death to any living creature. It still speaks the language it has known in life. A banshee appears as a translucent image of its former self in life. With the pass of time the image of the banshee tends to become blurred and indistinct, but still recognizable as a humanoid. A banshee is incorporeal and therefore can only be harmed by magical means with magical weapons or abilities. Because a banshee is an undead it has all the immunities of undead creatures. *Basilisks Basilisks are large eight-legged reptiles with the terrifying ability to poison or petrify their prey. They can be found all over Alyon. Though not malicious, basilisks are indisputably dangerous. Basilisks can be found nearly everywhere, including subterranean biomes. Typically, basilisks shelter within burrows, caves, or other similar areas. These dens are sometimes distinguished by what appear to be statues, although these are, in fact, creatures that have been petrified by the gaze of the creature. Basilisks are created through slipping the egg of a dragon underneath a toad and they hatch under the light of the crescent moon. *Chimera A chimera is a large magical beast that appears to be an amalgam of several different creatures, namely a dragon, a goat, and a lion. Although typically unintelligent, chimeras are self-aware creatures, with a limited capacity for language, often Draconic. These beasts are only made by magically combining three creatures, usually the said beasts above, together through the magic of Transmutatuon. There have been records of 3 extremely rare chimeras that exist as intelligent, peaceful humanoid-like creatures that live in towns. An example would be Rozak of Salbert, a combination of human, dragon, and bear. *Dopplegangers Also named homunculi, doppelgangers are monstrous humanoids, infamous for their shapeshifting abilities that allow them to mimic almost any humanoid creature. They are lazy but cunning creatures, who kill or dispose of people then assume their place. While not downright evil, doppelgangers are extremely self-centered and liable to look down on their victims. Dopplegangers are artificial creatures made by very high level Masters of magic through the use of infusing the said Master's life force and a piece of their soul into the doppleganger. Doppelgangers are feared for their ability to assume the form of any humanoid creature they encounter and are often used as spies and assassins by many beings all over the world. *Wyverns Kin to the dragons, wyverns are large winged lizards with stinging tails and sharp teeth. They have dark brown or grey bodies, around 15 feet in length, weighing around a ton. Unlike the dragons, they are not greatly intelligent although they do speak Draconic fluently. They are not averse to attacking anything less powerful than themselves.Their sleek, strong legs prove very useful for attack. Wyvern are born only by placing the egg of a dragon underneath a giant serpent. They hatch in times of drought or floods. *Dryads Dryads are fey-maidens who act as the protectors of forests and trees. They appear to be beautiful women with delicate features seemingly made of soft wood. Their hair appears to be made of leaves and foliage that changes color as the seasons change. During the spring and summer months, the hair of a dryad is lush and green, while during autumn it turns red and eventually brown in the winter. It is not uncommon for dryads to mate with Kagonesti elves, due to the Kagonesti being the most naturistic of the elves. *Angels Creations of the Gods of Light, angels are celestial immortals of varying humanoid form that hail from the Celestial Plane. They serve the gods of the Light Pantheon. Angels, who range from human-like to ogre-like in size, are not so much physical beings as energy given form. Made both from the essence of the Light and that of the Celestial Plane, angels are basically the energy of both given form. This form is vaguely humanoid, with varying degrees of similarity to mortals. Most angels have only the most basic masculine or feminine features, with lower bodies that trail off into floating energy. Others, however appear much more human, manifesting themselves into physical being. Angels all exhibit wings of some form, which they can use to fly or otherwise. Angels are used as representatives of the Gods of Light and can bestow blessings and guide lost souls to Beyond. *Demons Creations of the Gods of Darkness, demons are fiends of varying forms that hail from the Abyssmal Plane. They serve the gods of the Dark Pantheon and are in direct opposition of the angels, whom serve the Gods of Light. Like the angels, demons are energy given form, made from the essence Darkness and the Abyssmal Plane. They can manifest themselves as physical beings as well, forming into nightmarish monsters or beautiful temptors. Demons are used as representatives of the Gods of Darkness and have the ability to curse mortals and snatch lost souls away, tossing them into the Abyssmal Plane or trapping them on Alyon.